Snapshots - The Twilight 25 - Round 8
by sparklymeg
Summary: A collection of Flash-fiction for Round 8 of the Twilight 25 Challenge. 300-500 word drabbles based on photo prompts. This is not a continuous story, each chapters is stand-alone. Various pairings, AH, AU, Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 22**

**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 483**

* * *

"Look how the sun breaks through the trees, it would be so pretty, Edward!"

I don't get her excitement; it's just a bunch of trees.

I let the car idle as she jumps out. She's making notes in that huge book of hers—the one that's off limits. I tried to sneak a peek at it one time, and she almost had a heart attack. She batted my fingers away from it with the wooden spoon like a scolded child. I winced and then grabbed the wooden spoon and smacked her ass with it.

In retaliation, she smeared my face with cake batter and we ended up rolling around the floor, covered in icing sugar and howling with laughter, before I stripped her and bent her over the kitchen counter.

If I'd known sneaking a look at the wedding book would end up with sex like that, I'd have attempted it long before then.

"Come on, Edward! Come see!" she calls out to me as she tucks the wedding book under her arm and starts snapping pictures on her cell phone.

"Gosh, don't you think it'd be just perfect, Edward? With the right filters, us with our backs to the camera, walking hand in hand? Or close ups of our faces and the sun shining through the trees in the background? Me and my bridesmaids all lined up, you and groomsmen in the distance?"

She's rambling and I've never seen someone so excited about a freaking road. I wrinkle my nose in distaste at the pungent stench of manure that hangs in the air, and shrug.

"I guess it's okay, babe."

I mean, it's not far from the country estate where we're getting married, but there are plenty of beautiful landscapes in the garden and surrounding areas of the great house; I don't understand why this is so important to her.

She bites her lip and looks at me with those puppy dog eyes that get me every time.

"Sure, baby. We can do the wedding pictures here."

* * *

I'm giddy from champagne and high on Bella. She's radiant in her ivory gown, the fabric hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair falls in loose curls down one side of her head, the delectable skin of her shoulders and neck on display. The hint of ink that peeks out of the back of her dress makes my mouth water.

She giggles at something her bridesmaid whispers in her ear and throws her head back. Sunlight streaming through the gap in the trees frames her face, and the photographer takes the opportunity to capture the natural moment.

She's like an angel, a mythical creature bathed in sunlight and shadows. Her eyes sparkle like a million tiny diamonds ands she's just… perfect.

And she was right about this place—it's just… perfect.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 7**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

The crunch of the leaves under my feet and the call of the owls are the only noises in the barren forest. The mist swirls around my face, an attempt to block my vision, but my vampire eyes dominate in the face of adversity.

If only my dead heart would do the same.

It's been hours; I've run miles. I ran and ran, my superhuman speed taking me further, faster, harder than ever before. Chasing my love, my reason for existence.

Chasing my demise.

Because if I can't find her, there won't be any reason to live.

My mind runs through the scenarios. She underestimated her prey's strength and was overpowered by a beast of a bear, or encountered a violent nomad passing through. She's laying in several pieces, weak and frail, unable to move.

I shake the thoughts away and run faster; I have to find her. But there's nothing. Not even a hint of her scent in the air.

My footsteps falter as another thought hits me like a hammer to my face.

God, what if she's gone? What if she changed her mind about us? There was always doubt there for me. In the back of my mind I always wondered if she might regret her choice, regret her transformation.

Regret me.

So maybe she ran away?

The searing pain slices through my chest like a million sharp knives, and I fall to the forest floor with a sob.

* * *

Minutes, hours, maybe days later, I wander aimlessly through the woods. I've been from one end of the country to the other, crossed masses of water and climbed the highest mountains.

Nothing.

I'm weak; I need to hunt. But I can't bring myself to do it. If she's gone, I see no reason to go on.

I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist.

Maybe this is my penance for my selfish ways. Taking a human as my mate, and making her like me, just so I didn't have to be alone. I took her soul away, just to soothe mine.

"_Edward! Edward are you out there? Come home, Edward!" _They're Esme's thoughts; I hear her in my head, clear as my hand in front of me. She's not far away.

"_He's close, Esme I can smell him,"_ It's Carlisle's voice. My nose pricks up as I pick up their scent, and I realize I've wandered in the direction of their house.

I'm met with a flurry of voices, as well as the confused babbling thoughts of my family swirling through my mind. My head aches from the intrusion, having spent days in cold, hard silence.

They tumble out the front door, running down the steps to greet me, their faces awash with worry.

My Bella's face is the most beautiful of them all, confusion and relief washing over me like a hot spring.

What the hell?

"Edward!" She burrows into me, almost knocking me off my feet. "I've been so worried, Edward!"

* * *

**Um, yeah, so this was weird. A little different for me. **

**Thanks Emsuckle for beta'ing **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 3**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 450**

* * *

_Fly me away, little birdie. _

Wouldn't it be nice to just fly away? I watch them overheard, soaring, gliding; so free.

Must be a nice life. A worm here, a crumb of bread there, and a nice warm nest up some pretty tree.

Then up and fly away some day to warmer climates.

If I were a bird, I'd fly far, far away from here.

Somewhere with heavy snow in winter; a log cabin in the woods. Open fires and hot chocolate on the hearth.

Or somewhere with a pretty meadow and spring flowers, where the sun would be a feather blanket on my back and the air would soothe my burning lungs.

Somewhere my love's embrace is more than a ghost or a shadow.

Anywhere but here.

Where the heat is muggy and the sun makes my skin stick to my clothes.

Where the birds are my only comfort.

_Fly me away, little birdie._

Anywhere but here.

Anywhere but this prison in my mind.

Anywhere but this house that has me tethered.

Anywhere but this road, where everyday I lay and wait for a car to speed around the bend behind me and smash my body to smithereens.

I picture it in different ways.

Maybe a kid who just passed his drivers test, going too fast in Daddy's car.

Maybe a drunk driver who sees me too late, or doesn't see me at all—the irony wouldn't be lost on me.

Even better, maybe a huge truck would steam roller me—it's the very least I deserve.

My little broken body, blood and guts and gore splayed all over the road. There'd be screams of horror from the driver and blue flashing lights that would arrive too late.

They'd search for family, for relatives, but no-one would come.

Because no-one is left.

The birds would descend for a feast.

And I'd look on from the sky above, where I'd soar. Where I'd be free. Where I'd fly with him.

My Edward.

But everyday I lose my nerve. I scarper when I hear the roar of an engine coming round the bend. I run for the house and bolt up the doors and sob and wail and scream at the voices inside my head. I dig my fingers into my arm until raw, ugly lines appear and I pull my hair until tiny patches of flesh appear on my scalp.

I punish myself the only way I know how, because I don't have the guts to end it.

Maybe today I will.

As I lay here, my back aching from the hard asphalt and my face flushed from the sun, I decide that yes, maybe today, I will.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 8**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Alice**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 496**

* * *

The smooth pink liquid matches the neon lights overhead, casting a dream-like aura around his tall frame. I watch as his long fingers grip the cocktail shaker, and wonder what other talents those fingers possess.

The tip of his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth, and I wonder what that little corner tastes like. My stomach drops at the thought, and I feel the heat pool between my legs as I imagine his face looking up from between my thighs, his lips slick with my wetness.

His brow furrows in deep concentration as he fills the glasses, and he smirks in satisfaction when he's done. I hand over a couple of bills; his fingers lingering on mine for a beat too long. He flashes me that crooked smile and winks, and the long-dormant butterflies in my stomach take flight.

* * *

Clink after clink of glasses, and the night blurs. My cheeks flame red when the greasy stripper straddles me and grinds his crotch into me. Camera flashes blind my eyes and cheers and woops from my girlfriends make my ears ache.

The pink sash emblazoned with "Bacherlorette" keeps falling off my shoulder and I throw it off in exasperation as I stumble blindly down the dimly-lit corridor in search of the ladies room.

I'm silently cursing my four-inch heels; debating taking them off when a hand grips my wrist and pulls me into a dark room. Panic grips me until I feel soft lips trailing fire across my neck and the bartender's voice in my ear.

"Do you want this?"

Sensations sharpen, and suddenly I'm stone cold sober. I nod my assent.

* * *

He fucks me hard and fast, the wood rough against my back, his fingers digging deep into my ass. His thick, long cock fills me so good; his eyes boring into mine, blinking in time with his relentless thrusts. His teeth are clenched and he winces as I dig my spike heels into his ass.

I'm glad I didn't take my shoes off.

I've never been fucked so good.

My body shakes and vibrates, our grunts and moans echoing through the office. His teeth clamp down on my neck and I shatter around him, falling over the edge…

* * *

I wake alone in my bed, head pounding; mouth dry.

"Morning bride-to-be! Get up, lots to do today!" Alice bounces at the foot of my bed, and I wish she would crawl into a hole somewhere.

I wince at the ache between my legs, and memories of last night come flooding back.

_Fuck._

"Bella, are you okay? You're kind of pale."

Images of jade eyes and copper hair flash through my mind, and clarity overwhelms me. I decide there and then that I cannot go through with this marriage.

"No, Alice, I'm not." She frowns, and the words are out of my mouth without even thinking. "The wedding's off, Alice. I need to call Jacob."

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
** thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 4**  
** Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
** Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
** Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
** thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 488**

* * *

The pounding drums and thumping bass echo off the walls, their frantic tattoo matching my heartbeat.

She is liquid sex. The way her body moves should be illegal. The scant fabric of her shirt does little to hide what's underneath.

She is utterly indecent, and my blood boils.

Her husky voice is perfect as she belts out the final chorus. Eyes pinched closed, she throws her head back, a look reminiscent of when she's gasping my name.

It's been months since I've seen that look.

She opens her eyes; they land on me. Shock passes over her features for a moment, but she quickly puts her stage face back on.

She holds my gaze, and I set my poker face.

As the band reaches its crescendo, the crowd erupts.

* * *

_"I can't pass up this opportunity. This could kick start my career!"_

_"Yeah, Bella? What about us? What about what I want?" The words feel like acid on my tongue. I feel like a selfish bastard for taking this angle, but I can't stand the thought of being away from her, knowing she'll be on stage with him._

_"It's always about what you want! I gave up everything to move here with you!" She finally snaps, her face incredulous._

_"Is that how you really feel? Do you resent me?"_

_"I ..." She can't finish. Her silence says it all._

_"You know what, Bella? Go. Maybe a break will be good for us."_

_"I... What are you saying, Edward? We can make this work!"_

_My heart sinks. I don't want to share her, but I don't want to hold her back from her dreams._

_"I need time. You should do the tour. I'm not sure if I'll be here when you get back."_

* * *

She's signing autographs and talking to fans. Her sweet, shy smile is a contrast to the sex kitten I saw on stage. Maybe the crazy hasn't gone to her head.

I chug the rest of my beer for liquid courage, before making my way over.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers, tugging on my arm, leading me to a dark corner. My eyes rake over her body, finally landing on the gold chain around her neck.

I trace one finger across her collarbone and she gasps. I pluck the chain out from the confines of her shirt to see that the diamond solitaire engagement ring I gave her hangs on the end.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I miss you."

"I miss you."

"Are you... Is he... Are you with him now?"

I hate to ask, but I need to know.

"It's always just been the music with him, Edward."

She's said it so many times, and I have to make a choice.

"I believe you."

"So what now?" she asks.

We have a lot to work through, but I can't stand to be away from her for a second longer.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Thanks to choc and emsuckle for reading over.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 13**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 499**

* * *

She nibbles at her nails, peeking at the TV screen with one eye. I can hardly think straight with the way her legs are folded underneath her, her tiny shorts riding up.

She might as well just be wearing underwear.

"Jeez, it took you long enough!" She giggles, and scoots up the bed, pulling a pillow over her legs. With grabby hands she reaches for the popcorn, deposits it in her lap and starts munching.

The itchy fabric of her sweater tickles my arm as she leans a little closer. I mirror her movements, pulling a pillow over my lap to conceal the semi I am sporting.

She stretches her legs out on the bed, crossing her ankles and dropping her head onto my shoulder. Every so often she will let out a little yelp or whimper at the scary movie, and I feel my cock getting harder at her little sounds.

God damn my tomboy best friend who grew into a fucking beautiful woman.

I've seen this movie before, but she lost a bet we made recently so I made her watch it. She's such a little wimp when it comes to horror, so I chose _Paranormal Activity._

My hidden agenda was to get her closer to me. Now that she's closer than ever, I'm losing my nerve. My heart pounds wildly in my chest and I wonder if she can hear it. The heat of her dorm room is stifling and I swallow the huge lump in my throat.

She shifts against me, the wool itching my arm again, and I sigh.

"What are you huffing about over there?" she mumbles through a mouth full of popcorn.

"That damn sweater rubbing all over me," I say. "How the hell do you wear that thing? It's so itchy!"

She glares at me for all of two seconds, before sitting up and peeling off the sweater.

_Jaw, I'd like to introduce you to the floor._

I lick my lips at the sight of her hard nipples peeking through her baby pink tank top.

She's not wearing a fucking bra.

She quirks an eyebrow at me. "Better?"

She's pushed me too fucking far this time. Whether she knows it or not, she's teasing me, begging me to bite and damn if I can resist.

I grab her wrists and push her down on the bed, rolling on top of her. She lets out a little whimper and this time I know it's not from fear.

"Bella. I'm going to kiss you now. You have about two seconds to tell me if I'm wrong here."

Our eyes meet. I search for hesitation, and when I find none, my lips are on hers quicker than she can blink and it feels so fucking good and right and perfect.

She tastes of popcorn and beer, moaning as I suck on her lips before plunging my tongue into her mouth.

When I pull away, her smile is a mile wide.

I smirk. "Much better."

* * *

**Much love to my WC girls for reading over this :)**

**Thank you all for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 23**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Renee/Alice**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 500**

* * *

I sink my foot to the pedal, not caring that the car is revving to its max. I grip the steering wheel tighter, willing the car to go faster. Tunnel vision taking over as I navigate the bumpy roads of Forks, swerving to dodge the bumps in the side of the road.

My heart is thumping, my palms sweaty, and I pray to God or the Universe or whatever higher power out there that I can get there on time. It's the second fucking time this month. I don't know how the hell this happened.

I shouldn't have let her out of my sight.

Fuck—a half hour trip to the pharmacy to refill her prescription and this is what happens? I can't fucking trust anyone to keep her safe.

The doctor prescribed a stronger dose this time, after her delusions started getting worse. Torturous screams at night, talking to people that aren't even there. The latest idea that she can fly.

He wanted to admit her, but I wouldn't have it. I _know_ my girl is in there somewhere.

I swerve around the bend leading to our driveway and tear out of the car, leaving it to idle as I sprint across the lawn and barrel up the porch steps.

A babble of voices fly at me from all directions, apologetic words from Alice and pleading whispers from Renee, but they are like cymbals clanging in my ears. I pay them no mind as I rush up the stairs to our bedroom.

I hear Alice behind me and hold a hand up to halt her, making a phone with my other hand. She nods and retreats, understanding my request to call the doctor.

I lean half my body out the bedroom window, and what I see almost stops my heart.

Her eyes are wild like an animal as her head snaps in my direction. Her nostrils flare, her chest heaves with panting breaths. She's sitting on her haunches, right at the apex of the roof; one wrong move and she could topple.

Her face is streaked with mascara-stained tears, her hair wild like she's been pulling at it. My eyes zone in on her blood stained fingernails and the ugly, red-raw marks down her other arm.

I take a deep breath. "Baby, come back in. Let's talk about this."

Her eyes are glassy and she almost looks right through me. I haul my legs over the window frame and crawl along the flat of the roof, reaching my hand out to her.

"Come on, Bella." _Please, baby._

For a second there's recognition in her eyes, but it shifts and she stares at me like I'm a stranger.

"I wanna fly," she whispers in a voice I don't recognise.

I inch a little closer, begging her with my eyes to listen to me, to come back in, not to leave me.

Her hand reaches out to me, and for a second, it's going to be okay.

Then her foot slips.

* * *

**Thanks to my Skype WC girls for reading over this for me **

**Thank you all for reading :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 17**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 490**

* * *

"Size seven, please."

His eyes rake down my body before landing on my Minnie Mouse clad feet.

He smirks. "Nice socks."

If I'd had my way I'd be at home in my Snuggie, dehydrated from crying into my cookie dough, and then crying about getting fat because I ate so much.

Pity party for one, because Bella Swan got dumped by Mike Newtown, _again. _

Stupid peer pressure to give up the big V on prom night.

Stupid Jessica Fucking Stanley—who just accidentally "fell" on my boyfriend's dick at the after-prom party at Tyler's.

Stupid me for crying over that asshole.

So, Alice dragged my sorry ass out and here we are.

Fucking rollerskating. Doesn't she remember how clumsy I am? I'm bound to break my leg, or at least twist my ankle in these death traps.

The guy behind the desk holds out my skates, still wearing that smirk that I want to slap off his face.

I huff, and walk away, grumbling under my breath—fucking rollerskates.

* * *

My sour mood lifts quickly. Alice and Rosalie make faces and take stupid pictures on their phones and we giggle like it's going out of fashion.

I fall several times but the only thing I injure is my pride. Smirky desk boy is in the rink now, showing off on his skates, helping people up. He appears something of an expert, giving hints and tips, holding hands with little kids and skating them around.

It's then that I notice how pretty he is, with his penny colored hair and sharp features. A little scruff on his jaw makes him seem a little older than us, and I wonder why a guy like him works here, hanging out with a bunch of kids.

He catches me staring, and I skate on, ignoring the flip-flop of my stomach.

* * *

With achy legs and abs sore from laughing, I flop down on the bench to take a rest. I smile as I watch my girlfriends out on the rink.

I haven't laughed this much in ages.

I'm struggling to untie the double knots in my skates, when I hear him.

"Need some help?" Again with the smirk. Now I'm going between slapping it off his face or kissing it off.

He doesn't wait for me to answer, just kneels down in front of me and makes quick work of the knot, before pulling one foot free.

"Nice socks."

I'm about to come back with a snarky remark, when I feel a firm thumb rub up the arch of my foot. Fingers join the thumb and soon he's kneading, massaging, rubbing my foot all over. Every so often his fingers dart close to my ankles and I wonder what his hand would feel like creeping up my calf, the back of my knee, then my thigh… my—

"I'm Edward Cullen." His eyes slay me.

Fucking rollerskating.

Definitely better than crying into my cookie dough.

* * *

**Thanks to Twilightladies, LyricalKris and EverydayBella for helping me get my word count down and reading over this, and to the lovely Emsuckle for beta'ing :) **

**Thank you for reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 25**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Alice**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 474**

* * *

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm counting the minutes until I see your beautiful face. I want to count every eyelash, kiss every freckle. I want to run my finger over that spot on your hips that makes you squirm. I want to hear my name on your lips. _

_I want to make babies with you. When this tour is over, that's it. I'm done, Bella. I don't know what I'll do for work yet, but I'm leaving the forces. Being away from you tears my heart in two. _

_You brighten my lonely nights. Every night, I dream of us. Your picture by my bed illuminates the breezeblock wall, bringing warmth to something colder than ice. I look at it and imagine our future. The future with you is the only thing that gets me through the long days in this dusty, barren land, where children brandish guns and innocent blood spills like water out of a spring. _

_One month, baby. _

_All my love, _

_Edward. _

Bella folded the letter and smiled to herself. She checked off another day on her calendar and tossed her cell phone into her purse, before pulling the front door closed just as Alice's horn blared.

"So I'm thinking we hit the mall first and then we can do lunch, do you feel like Chinese food? We can go to PF Changs. Or do you wanna go eat brunch first and then shop? Or maybe swing by a drive-thru for coffee and bagels?"

Bella giggled. "Jeez, Alice, take a breath!"

"I'm so excited, Bella. It's your thirtieth birthday!"

"I know," she said with a sad smile. She wished Edward were there to celebrate with her.

Alice mirrored her smile, and laced her fingers with Bella's. "I miss him too, Bella."

* * *

Driving out of town, the car started to jerk and sputter. Bella rolled her eyes. "Quit messing around, Al."

"I'm not!" Alice pulled over on the side of the road, right by an abandoned railway.

Bella's heart fluttered as the memories assaulted her. Beyond the train track lay a valley, and in that valley lay a beautiful meadow where she'd promised to be Edward's wife.

Fluttering became pounding as a lone familiar figure appeared over the brow of the hill. His skin was kissed with desert-sun, and he was leaner than when she'd last saw him. Despite the subtle changes, she would have recognised him anywhere.

Bella gasped. Alice smirked. "Surprise!" Alice clapped her hands and giggled, jumping out of the car and dashing around to open Bella's door. "Go on."

She ran, faster than her feet could carry her. She stumbled, but a strong grip wrapped around her waist. She breathed in the oh-so-familiar scent of her man as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Edward whispered, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

He was home.

* * *

**Thanks to my WC girls for helping me out with this one **

**Thanks to Emsuckle for looking over, and reporting that she had nothing to Beta! I'm getting better ;)**

**Thank you all for reading :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 11**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Word Count: 494**

* * *

The sun beats through the windshield, hot, scorching, drying my mouth and dampening my skin. There's been no rest stop for hours, and I need to piss. My stomach aches with hunger, and I need to stop for gas soon.

Hours on the road with nothing but my own thoughts for company is making me twitchy. Solitude is not all I had hoped it would be.

I see a rest stop about half a mile ahead, and step on the gas.

* * *

"Got a light?"

I turn from the gas pump to see a petite brunette leaning on the trunk of my car, a cigarette hanging from her lips. I have just enough money to pay for gas and some food, so I barter.

"Got a smoke?"

She nods, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pack. I light her cigarette and she blows the smoke in my face, giggling when I cough a little. She offers me a smoke from her pack and straightens up. She gives me the once over, her eyes hungry, her tongue peeking out and running over her bottom lip, and suddenly I'm hard as rock.

She nods to my rust bucket. "So, can I hitch a ride?"

_Oh, baby. You can have a ride, alright._

* * *

She is crazy silly, her head hanging out the rear passenger window, screaming as the wind hits her hair. I watch in my rearview mirror as she bounces a little in the seat, babbling about the scenery. She hasn't shut up since she got in the car.

She climbs into the front seat, wisps of silky hair tickling my shoulder and setting my whole body alight. She's hot as fuck, but she's a nosy bitch, too.

"So what's your story, Edward? What are you running from?" She asks me for the third time in the hour since I picked her up. She lights up another smoke and leans into me, blowing the smoke in my face again.

I grit my teeth. I want to spank this girl and fuck her silly, preferably in that order.

"You talk too much, you know that?"

Her hand slides up the inside of my thigh. I stifle a groan.

"Would you rather I did something else with my mouth?"

* * *

Later, we lay naked, a mess of tangled limbs in the back seat. I'm breathless and aching after hours of fucking, but I want to go again.

It seemed like a good way to shut her up, and now I can't get enough. I want to spill my secrets to her. I want her know me.

Her eyes hold secrets too, and I want to know everything about her.

Dusk is falling as she curls into me, purring like a cat.

"Will you take me with you, Edward?"

I had no idea where I was going, I had to escape. A gas station stop has changed my course.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I'll go anywhere with you."

* * *

**Thanks to the WC girls for their help and Emsuckle for beta'ing**

**Thank you all for reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9  
Pen Name: SparklyMeg  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 404**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

The pad of your thumb traces mine, the touch light and soothing in contrast to the rough callouses that adorn your fingers. Days of hard labour in the baking heat leave you tired and worn, yet your eyes light up when you come home to me. They sparkle with mischief and I see the energy shift around you like bubbles fizzing over the lid of a shaken soda bottle.

I feel the heat of your skin through the soft, well-worn denim of your 501's as you sink further into the couch and exhale the stress of your day. A rip in the leg of your jeans reveals a sliver of tanned, toned thigh muscle, with a fine layer of coppery hair, making me lick my lips, because I love what's underneath.

Your lips are warm on my temple as you press a kiss to my head and breathe me in. You hum, something that I know signals your approval and it still causes my heart to stutter after all these years.

You trace my ear with your tongue, before sucking my earlobe into your mouth and nipping with your teeth. It makes me want to slap you and kiss you at the same time.

So I kiss you.

Slow, with just a hint of tongue, our mouths dance lazily with each other as you grip my fingers tighter and move our hands higher up your legs.

I know where you're going, we've been here a thousand times before. The couch is your favourite place, but sometimes it's the kitchen island or against the wall in the hallway because we can't make it as far as the bedroom.

And yet, it never gets old. It's never the same twice, and no matter how tired you are, you always have enough energy for this.

You're insatiable, and much to your delight, so am I.

This time, it's slow and tender as we remove each other's clothes and I straddle you. When our bodies connect it's like thunder and lightening, all powerful and a little frightening. As we rock together in deep, languid thrusts, my heart bursts with the love I have for you.

I'm never gonna get enough of this.

As we recover, your fingers trace my spine and you chuckle into my hair.  
"Go take a shower, Mrs Cullen," you say, your face breaking into a wide smile. "I have anniversary plans for us."

**A little something fluffy, which is unusual for me. **

**I must be getting soppy in my old age - I celebrated my 30th birthday at the weekend. **

**Thanks to Emsuckle and Twilightladies.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**  
**Pen Name: SparklyMeg**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Another one, Mommy!" Ben peers into the cup, tears brimming around his wide blue eyes.

I shake my head, and he huffs. "Daddy always gives me five marshmallows, Mommy!"

I can tell he's about to start kicking and screaming, and I'm not sure if I can handle another tantrum today. Sometimes, it's just easier to give in. I know in the long term it makes things harder, but this headache is weakening my will.

Ben jumps down from the kitchen chair, stalking out of the kitchen, slamming the door on his way out.

Kid is pretty strong for a three year old.

I put the marshmallows up high where Ben can't reach, and follow after him.

* * *

A tug of my hair, an elbow to my boob and I'm jolted awake. A glance at my phone tells me it's too early, but Ben doesn't care.

"That's quite enough sleep for today, Mommy."

Despite my grogginess, I giggle. Sometimes I wonder what the heck goes through his little head and where on earth he hears such things. I marvel at how smart and articulate he is.

"You're my best friend, Mommy. Let's cuddle."

I sigh in relief as he closes his eyes and sticks his thumb in his mouth. The last thing I think of as I drift back to sleep, lulled by the sound of his soft snores, is how true his statement is.

* * *

The grocery store is packed. I've been bumped about a hundred times by aggressive shoppers with their carts. Ben is screeching that he wants candy and pulling my shirt. I can feel other shoppers' judgemental stares.

I snap some scathing remark about a photograph lasting longer when some old lady stares for too long.

Ben's screams get louder. I snap. I lift him from the cart, leave it there, and march out to the car.

Takeout for dinner tonight.

* * *

Friday brings sweet silence when I drop Ben with my ex-husband. James hasn't lost any of the arrogant swagger I used to love about him. Now it just makes me cringe.

He rocks up in a new-looking Audi. I wonder how he can afford a new car when he complains about paying me a measly amount of child support.

He flashes me his signature wink as I kiss Ben goodbye.

_Gag_.

* * *

Later, I find myself in Starbucks. I want a hot drink, a comfy armchair and a good book.

My eyes are drawn to a strikingly familiar face behind the counter. The new barista has penny coloured hair, cropped a little shorter from the last time I saw him.

Maybe ten years ago.

I order my hot chocolate, searching his face for something that tells me he recognises me.

"Marshmallows?" He asks, before doing a double take. I nod.

He hands me the cup, the corner of his mouth lifting in that oh-so-familiar smile.

I look at the cup.

Four marshmallows. Just how I like it.

He slips me his number with my change.

* * *

**A/N **

**A little glimpse into my week. Now all I need is the hot barista ;) **

**Thanks to my girls Em and K. Flove you Hard.**

**Thank you for reading. Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com  
Prompt: #16  
Pen Name: SparklyMeg  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 486  
Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Pick one."

"Umm..."

The lecture ended ten minutes ago, the hall cleared out. She lingered, pulling out papers from her file, under the guise of catching the professor for a quick word about her thesis.

She'd waited, staring at the huge world map right by the door while he tapped away on his laptop and closed down the projector.

She heard him before she felt him, the scrape of his chair across the floor echoing through the silence of the room, the light slap of his shoes as he made his way over.

She shivered, despite the stifling heat of the classroom and his warm breath fanning across the exposed skin of her back.

"Pick one... anywhere."

"I..."

She found it hard to concentrate with his close proximity, entirely too overwhelmed by the sensation of his soft lips trailing kisses across her shoulder blades, the tips of his fingers running down her arms and reaching for the door beside them.

"Rome?" he whispered, as the sharp metal click of the lock slid into place, closing them in from the outside world.

"The Caribbean?" His voice was low and husky, rough with desire. His fingers slid to the waistband of her shorts, skimming the skin there, raised with goosebumps. She felt the heat pooling between her thighs, knowing he would tease her until she answered him.

"I'm not sure..." she whispered, her brain addled from his touch.

"Maybe the Maldives? Beaches for miles and no one around. You can sunbathe topless."

She stifled a cry as his large hands cupped her breasts, fingers tweaking and pinching her nipples through her thin cotton vest.

"We'd have to be careful you don't burn, though. I can help with your lotion."

She felt his smile on her skin, before he spun her round, her back to the wall, their bodies flush. Chest to chest, breathing each other's breath, he trailed a finger across her collarbone.

"Say it, Bella."

She hadn't meant to keep him waiting. There was much to consider. School, most importantly. Their careers, a possible relocation. It wasn't that she doubted their love, just that her ever practical mind had to make sense of the logistics of it all.

He, on the other hand, was cock-sure of her answer. He'd been patient, and only asked once, knowing that he would eventually wear down her fiery independent streak with his charm.

"Ask me again, Edward," she whispered, her voice trembling.

He sank to his knees, there in the lecture hall. "Marry me, Bella."

She nodded through tears, joining him on the ground. Their lips joined in an searing kiss, hands roaming, teeth nipping and teasing as they sealed their agreement.

Some time later, they stood, hand in hand, looking at the map.

"Pick somewhere, yet?"

She closed her eyes, made a circle in the air with her finger, landing it on a random spot on the map.

She opened her eyes.

"Ireland."

* * *

**Thanks to my WC girls for reading over and to Emsuckle for beta'ing. Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
